Sake, amor y otras estupideces
by Namikazee
Summary: Una serie de eventos donde Ichigo tendrá que reprimir sus sentimientos mas de una vez y mas de una ocasión para confesarlos.
1. 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Tite Kubo, solo que yo los he tomado prestado para fantasear un poco n.n**

* * *

 ** _ **N/A:** _**_A favor de la campaña "_ _con voz y voto _" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". Un review nunca esta demás si la historia te ha sacado una sonrisa (:__

* * *

 _ **Sake, amor y otras estupideces**_

 ** _(1)_**

 _by Namikazee_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Otra vez golpeaban la puerta de su departamento como si quisieran echarla abajo. Pese a que se tapara la cabeza con la almohada, aun podía escuchar los fuertes golpes y los gritos que seguramente alertarían a sus vecinos y mañana irían a quejarse con él. Maldición, ¿por qué siempre tenía que hacerse responsable de las borracheras de su mejor amiga?

Con desgano camino hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta a la vez que se restregaba los ojos con las palmas de la mano. Todo sueño desapareció en cuanto Rukia le dio una patada en la cara, impulsándolo hacia el suelo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios, Rukia?! —grito desde el piso sobándose la mejilla adolorida.

—Te lo mereces por tardar en abrirme —balbuceo la muchacha con la voz arrastrada y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Rukia Kuchiki era una joven de veintiún años de pequeña estatura, ojos cafés y cabello negro; vestía con unos sencillos jeans azules, una blusa negra y arriba de esta un saco de lana color bordo. Era hermosa para la mayoría de los ojos masculinos y los femeninos no evitaban mirarla con cierta envidia. Había algo en ella que la hacía adorable y admirable ante los demás, quizá era por su personalidad fuerte y determinada, o quizá por su inteligencia y dulzura. Quien sabe, Ichigo solo pensaba en aquel momento que el sonrojo en sus mejillas la hacía mil veces más linda, aunque no le agradaba para nada que fuese a causa del alcohol.

—¿Otra vez bebiste, Rukia? —Suspiro el pelinaranja mientras se levantaba del suelo, pero la pelinegra lo volvió a patear —¡¿Y ahora que te hice?!

—Eres hombre, la especie más desagradable del mundo —contesto con resentimiento en la voz y le dio un trago largo a su botella. A Ichigo se le resbalo una gota en la cabeza, recién notando la botella y la pequeña bolsa que había debajo de los pies de su amiga, seguramente con más bebidas.

Y es que así eran todas sus noches —o algunas, no quería exagerar. Rukia llegaba a su casa borracha después de haber estado en algún bar cercano de su casa y siempre traía mas bebida para compartir con él, aunque siempre terminaba de tomarlo todo ella porque a él no le gustaba beber demasiado o porque lo "castigaba" por ser simplemente un hombre. Esa era su desgracia de ser el mejor amigo de Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

—¡Ese Renji me tiene cansada! —exclamo mientras dejaba con brusquedad el pequeño vaso que hasta hace poco contenía sake arriba de la mesa sala.

Sentados sobre un almohadón y viéndose frente a frente estaban Rukia e Ichigo en ese momento. Kurosaki solo mantenía una lata llena de cerveza que había sacado de su refrigerador y bostezaba ocasionalmente ante el relato.

—Cree que por ser la mano derecha de mi hermano puede venir a mandonearme. ¡Me niego ante semejante cosa! ¡Se supone que yo debo ser la asistente de mi hermano! Oh, pero claro, soy una completa inútil. ¿Es así? ¿Enserio valgo tan poco?

—Oye, estas exagerando. Byakuya dijo que no te iba a poner en una posición demasiado importante en la empresa porque todavía estabas estudiando. Tú estuviste muy de acuerdo con ello...

—¡Ay, Ichigo, si serás tarado! —exclamo Rukia con la voz arrastrada y se sirvió torpemente otro vaso de sake.

—¡¿Qué me dijiste?! —grito el muchacho con cara de perro y venas a punto de reventarse sobre su frente.

—Mi hermano no va a ponerme en ningún puesto importante. Voy a sacar fotocopias y a servir café toda mi vida. Incluso hoy tuve que servirle un café a Renji ¡A Renji! ¡Yo me crie con esa sabandija y ahora debo servirle café!

—¿Y por qué no renuncias? —suspiro Ichigo dándole un pequeño sorbo a su cerveza, cansado de tener siempre la misma conversación con la borracha de Rukia.

—¿Renunciar? ¡Me niego a hacer algo así! —declaro con mucha determinación, claro que aún no podía modular demasiado bien las palabras y el sonrojo en su mejilla se mantenía, pero sus ojos se mostraban decisivos —¡Voy a hacer que Renji, Byakuya y todos los demás se traguen sus palabras! ¡Incluso tú, idiota!

—¡¿Y yo que te hice?!

—¡Con nacer hiciste suficiente!

Ichigo suspiro y decidió no seguirle más la pelea porque sabía que terminaría perdiendo él. Todavía no comprendía porque seguía dejando que se hospedara en su departamento cada vez que se le daba de salir de borrachera y no quería volver a su casa porque traería problemas con su hermano mayor. Debería llevarla él mismo ante Byakuya Kuchiki para que dejara joder de una buena vez y no se aprovechara de su bondad, pero no sería capaz. Rukia jamás se lo perdonaría y viviría para hacerle la vida imposible.

—Ahora déjame hablarte sobre Orihime y sus muy bien proporcionados pechos. ¡¿Por qué la vida la beneficio tanto y a mí no?!

—Otra vez con lo mismo —un rubor se cubrió en sus mejillas. ¿Por qué justamente tenían que hablar de ello?

—Estoy segurísima que Uryu la debe pasar muy bien cuando…

—¡Rukia!

—¡Ichigo, te sonrojaste! —se burló la pelinegra estallando a carcajadas mientras el pelinaranja la fulminaba con la mirada aun con las mejillas rojas.

—¡Deja de hablar de esos temas, pervertida!

—¡Es común entre la gente hablar sobre estos temas, Ichigo! Pero claro, ¿Cómo podría hablarlos contigo si a ti lo que menos te interesa es sobre pechos, uh?

—¿Qué estas insinuando, Rukia?

Entonces la muchacha saco sus crayones y se puso a dibujar sobre unos papeles a sus conejitos, colocándolos en distintas situaciones para que su amigo llegara a entender. Ichigo suspiro resignado ante una borracha Rukia y sus espantosos conejos deformes.

* * *

Después de hora y media que Rukia siguió bebiendo, maldiciendo e incluso lloriqueando se quedó profundamente dormida sobre la mesa. Ichigo la tomo en sus brazos con cuidado para no despertarla y la llevo hasta la habitación de invitados. La dejo en la cama, le saco los zapatos y la cubrió bien para que no pasara frio. Se sentó en el lecho y se permitió admirar el rostro de la muchacha que era iluminado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por el ventanal. No evito acariciar las mejillas sonrojadas de la pelinegra, realmente se veía preciosa durmiendo, llena de paz y tranquilidad que le hacían falta hacia unos instantes. Sabía que Rukia nunca tuvo las cosas fáciles, siempre busco el reconocimiento de su hermano mayor y eso la llevo a esforzarse más de la cuenta. Ichigo estaba feliz que ella se refugiara en él para descargar todas aquellas emociones que vivian desgarrándola, pero no quitaba el daño que se estaba haciendo a si misma al beber demasiado.

— _Tampoco es como si yo pudiera hacer algo realmente_ —pensó con impotencia y suspiro. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su habitación, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada.

—Chapi, quiero a chapi —murmuro Rukia en sueños sacándole una sonrisa al pelinaranja.

Vaya que era difícil tratar con la Kuchiki, sin mencionar que mañana se despertaría de muy mal humor por la resaca. Que difícil era estar enamorado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _¡Holis! Es la primera vez que me animo a subir algo aquí *-*_

 _La verdad es que me siento un tanto emocionada, también es porque es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja y me encanta._

 _No tengo calculado cuantos capitulos serán, solo puedo decir que las tramas pueden variar y no siempre seguir una linea recta. Los capitulos no serán largos, a lo sumo serán de este tamaño._

 _¿Días que subiré? Si les sigo que subiré ciertos días, seguramente mas de una vez terminaré fallandoles. Lo único seguro es que voy a terminarlo pase lo que pase, aun así me cueste años (esperemos que no sea así)._

 _¡Desde ya, muchas gracias por pasarse y espero de corazón que la historia les guste!_

 _Saludos, ttebane!_


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Tite Kubo, solo que yo los he tomado prestado para fantasear un poco n.n**

* * *

 ** _ **N/A:** _**_A favor de la campaña "_ _con voz y voto _" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". Un review nunca esta demás si la historia te ha sacado una sonrisa (:__

* * *

 ** _(2)_**

 _by Namikazee_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Si había algo peor que Rukia ebria, era buscar a Rukia ebria en algún bar de mala muerte donde solía meterse.

Nada mas haber terminado el trabajo practico que debía entregar mañana a primera hora, Ichigo planeaba acostarse a dormir para tener su merecido descanso después de haber trabajado duro para tener una excelente calificación. Claro que todos sus planes se habían ido al diablo cuando Chad, un buen amigo suyo, le había informado que la pequeña pelinegra estaba haciendo una de las suyas nuevamente. Y, como siempre, él tendría que ir porque estaba seguro que si Chad hacia algo para ayudarla la maldita enana lo mataría.

Apenas había llegado la localizo en la barra tomando una botella de sake por si sola mientras murmuraba palabras incomprensibles en voz baja.

—¡Ichigo! —chillo Rukia con voz aniñada y emocionada en cuanto él se colocó a su lado, prácticamente se tiro en sus brazos provocándole un sonrojo al pelinaranja.

—¡Quítate, Rukia! —la empujo con fuerza para que ella lo soltase, pero no había ni caso. Rukia siguió con sus manos alrededor de su cuello y aferrándose a él.

Minutos después en que forcejearon, Kuchiki finalmente soltó a Kurosaki y se dispuso a seguir bebiendo sake desde la pequeña copa mientras miraba hacia abajo con una expresión triste. Ichigo se preguntó que había sido esta vez, y como no quería quedarse con la duda, expreso su curiosidad.

—¿Y ahora?

—Kaien-san va a casarse —soltó sintiendo los ojos picarle y un nudo estrangulándole la garganta, por lo que tomo nuevamente antes de ponerse a llorar.

Ichigo la miro con los ojos abiertos y quito su mirada sobre ella. No quería que pensara que sentía lastima por ella, Rukia lo golpearía si se atrevía a mirarla como si fuese un cachorro abandonado. Kaien Shiba había sido su amor platónico desde hacía muchos años y jamás se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Rukia, ni siquiera cuando ella en un absurdo intento trato de confesarse. Al final Kaien lo había malinterpretado.

—¡Tú también me gustas! ¡Eres como mi pequeña Kukaku! —Y le había colocado la mano en la cabeza mientras le sonría amigable.

Ese si había sido un golpe bajo para la pobre de Rukia.

—Odio, odio a los hombres —sentencio Rukia mirando con odio hacia un punto fijo mientras sostenía con fuerza el brazo.

Ichigo la miro de reojo. Por el sonrojo intenso de sus mejillas noto que ella había tomado más que de costumbre. Suspiro ¿qué hacía? Mañana era recién jueves y Rukia había decidido ahogar penas en mitad de semana. Mañana tendría que entregar el trabajo práctico y también levantarla para que ella también fuera a clases, sin olvidar que debía aguantar su terrible humor de perros a causa de la resaca.

—Oe, ya debes superarlo. ¿Hace cuánto te gusta y jamás dio señales de que sintiera lo mismo?

Se quiso golpear por estúpido en cuanto vio los ojos de su amiga llenándose de lágrimas.

—¡Es-espera! ¡Yo…!

—¡Que insensible eres, Ichigo! —Rukia le golpeó la cabeza repetidas veces con su zapato. —No entiendo como a las chicas puedes parecerle atractivo, eres un asco.

—Al menos no me emborracho cada dos por tres —replico él sobándose los chichones.

—Tú no entenderás —suspiro Rukia con tristeza. Ichigo se arrepintió una vez más por sus palabras. Nunca había sido demasiado bueno con las palabras y había herido a Rukia con sus estúpida bocota —Kain-san me valoraba por mí misma, no porque era la hermana menor de Byakuya Kuchiki.

—Sera feliz con su esposa —dijo Ichigo en busca de reconfortarla. Supo que lo logro cuando Rukia curvo una sonrisa en su rostro, aun mirando su vaso lleno de sake.

—Lo sé, eso es lo único que me consuela. Sera muy feliz con ella.

Listo, él había hecho su trabajo como mejor amigo y ahora debía sacarla de allí. Ahora que estaba más sensible podría llevarla a su departamento y acostarla para que descansara o mañana iba a echarle la bronca a él.

—Vamos, es tarde —saco su billetera para pagar lo que Rukia había consumido, pero esta le dio un cascarrón en la cabeza, sacándole un gemido de dolor y casi tirándolo de taburete —¡¿Qué demonios...?!

—¡¿Crees que por ser mujer no puedo pagar mis propias bebidas?! —Balbuceo furiosa la Kuchiki dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante —¡Me quedare, no me importa lo que quieras, Ichigo!

—¡Deja de ser tan terca! ¡Vamos a mi departamento de una buena vez!

—¡Oh! ¡¿Acaso ese es tu plan, Ichigo Kurosaki?! —Rukia se levantó con torpeza del taburete y lo señalo con el dedo índice. El pelinaranja noto como las personas comenzaban a observarlos —¡Quieres llevarme a tu departamento para quien sabe que cosas hacerme! ¡Creí que éramos amigos!

—¡Deja de hacer un escándalo, enana del demonio! —exclamo el muchacho con un sonrojo en sus mejillas a la vez que se bajaba del taburete.

—Oye, niño, la dama no quiere ir contigo —un hombre tres veces más grande que él y el cuádruple de robusto se encontraba de espaldas de Ichigo. Cuando este giro casi se zurra en sus pantalones ante el gigantesco tipo que lo enfrentaba.

—¡Eso! ¡Déjala en paz, pervertido! —grito una mujer sentada en una de las mesas con dos tipos. Estos se levantaron mirándolo amenazantes.

—¡Es-esperen! ¡Es un malentendido!

—¡Ningún malentendido, querías llevarte a la señorita! —grito otro sujeto que parecía un motoquero de aquellos años dorados de las motocicletas. Ichigo trago saliva ante todas las figuras masculinas del lugar dispuestos a lincharlo.

— _¡¿Por qué Rukia siempre me mete en problemas?!_ —pensó mientras retrocedía hasta golpear la barra con la espalda. —¡Oye, Rukia, diles que...!

Pero Rukia yacía dormida sobre la barra como para ayudarlo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Rukia se levantó con un sabor amargo en la boca y con un terrible martilleo dándole duro en su cabeza. Diablos, de nuevo se le había ido la mano con el sake. Reconoció la habitación de invitados del departamento de Ichigo y largo un suspiro de alivio mientras se incorporaba lentamente en la cama, sintiendo aun el dolor de cabeza. Por suerte —o mejor dicho, por consideración del pelinaranja— había una botella de agua y una aspirinita en la mesa de luz. La tomo sin dudar y siguió bebiendo el agua hasta que se la termino toda.

Camino hacia la cocina y en el camino noto que tenía puesta la misma ropa de ayer, de seguro apestaba a sake.

—Buenos días —dijo en medio de un bostezo y se sentó en la mesa esperando a que Ichigo le diera su desayuno.

En efecto, este coloco su taza de té enfrente de ella, pero de una manera brusca que la hizo sobresaltar. Cuando levanto la cabeza para preguntarle cuál era su problema, su rostro cambio de uno enojado a uno sorprendido. Ichigo tenía el labio roto, los dos ojos morados, la cabeza vendada y un brazo con yeso además de múltiples curitas por todo el rostro.

—¡¿Qué te sucedió, Ichigo?!

El muchacho giro para mirarla con mala cara y la ignoro, sentándose en la silla que estaba delante de ella.

—Me golpearon…

—¡Siempre metiéndote en problemas, grandísimo idiota! ¡Nunca aprenderás!

Si tan solo supiera que lo macharon por sacarla del bar donde dormía borracha.

.

.

.

 _¡Holis! Sigo subiendo aquí._

 _Quiero aclarar que esto no es solo sobre Rukia borracha e Ichigo al rescate, quiero hacer sobre otras parejas y otros personajes que me encantan que tengan problemas, ya sea con la bebida o con el amor. Rukia e Ichigo serán los que ayudaran a estos pj o entre si._

 _Aclaro también que la coloque en seccion M porque puede llegar a tener contenidos como adicciones o drogas, no quiero hacerlo en un plano muy serio, sino algo mas divertido como Rukia con el alcohol y sus penas (si vamos al caso, beber también es un tipo de adicción)._

 _Puede que haya o no lemon. Me sonrojo de solo escribirlo y siento que no soy muy buena T.T Pero si ustedes quieren, pues que va, lo haré :3_

 _Gracias a todas las personas que le dieron una oportunidad a este pequeño fic ¡y no olvidemos sus hermosos review! Me sacan mas de una sonrisa. Muchas gracias :')_

 _Saludos, ttebane!_


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Tite Kubo, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _A favor de la campaña "_ _con voz y voto _" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". Y no me gusta que me manoseen u.u__

* * *

 ** _(3)_**

 _by Namikazee_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ichigo nunca había sido fan de los festivales y todo por culpa del loco de su padre. Para su pura suerte, Isshin se había ido de viaje por el fin de semana debido a una conferencia. No tendría que preocuparse por sus hermanas, ellas eran lo bastante grandes para asistir con su grupo de amigos. Esa noche era perfecta para él y el televisor, sin hacer absolutamente nada que mirar su serie preferida.

—¡Ichigo, abre la puerta! —escucho los golpes justo cuando se sentó en el sillón con un tazón de palomitas.

Largo un profundo suspiro. Ya reconocía aquella voz y estaba seguro que no lo dejaría en toda la noche.

* * *

Como supuso, Rukia lo obligo a ir al festival con ella e incluso a ponerse su yukata que hace tiempo no usaba, por un momento creyó que le quedaría chica, pero por suerte le quedaba justa.

La noche paso entre los juegos que relucían el lado competitivo de ambos y los puestos de comida que ninguno de los dos dudo en devorar. A decir verdad, se sentía agradecido que Rukia lo haya sacado a patadas del departamento, era una noche preciosa y el festival parecía ser más emocionante que los años anteriores.

Estaban caminando entre los puestos cuando Rukia le llamo la atención uno más apartado de los demás. Era pequeño y de madera, tenia de puerta una cortina violeta con estrellas plateadas.

—Oye, ¿qué es eso?

—¿Mmm? —miro Ichigo hacia donde señalaba la joven y se encogió de hombros —No tengo idea.

—Hay que ir a ver —insistió curiosa.

—Olvídalo, vamos a buscar algo para comer.

—¡Siempre pensando en comida, Ichigo! —le reprocho ella, pero él solo se encogió de hombros y murmuro que era una gruñona —Vamos te guste o no.

Y tomándolo del brazo obligo a su amigo a entrar junto a ella al pequeño puesto. Allí adentro había una señora de no más de cuarenta años con leves arrugas en su rostro, ojos negros profundos y cabello índigo largo y ondulado. Estaba sentada en una silla enfrente de una mesa redonda adorada con un mantel violeta, un mazo de cartas al costado y una silla vacía del otro lado de la mesa.

—Bienvenidos —sonrió sin más y le indico a Rukia el asiento —Puedes sentarte, te diré tu futuro.

—Genial, lo que hacen por unos cuantos yens —murmuro Ichigo de malhumor porque no quería estar allí.

Rukia no le prestó atención y se sentó donde indico la mujer. Esta tomo el mazo de cartas y lo barajeo un par de veces hasta dejarlo en el medio.

—Corta tres veces con la mano izquierda si es que es la primera vez que te dictan tu futuro con las cartas del tarot.

La Kuchiki obedeció sin pestañar e Ichigo revoleo los ojos para luego mirar la hora de su reloj. Agh, él quería ir a comer algo antes que los puestos cerraran. ¿Por qué esas estupideces les gustaban a las mujeres?

—Elige un mazo.

Rukia eligió uno.

—Oh, la del amor —la mujer sonrió mirándola con picardía en los ojos que la hizo ruborizar.

Ichigo se mostró más interesado ahora.

—Aquí me dice que no has tenido suerte en el amor ¿Verdad? —Rukia asintió levemente, recordando a Kaien. La señora siguió repartiendo las cartas del primer paso en la mesa hasta quedarse sin nada —Desgraciadamente, un amor no correspondido es lo que hemos sufrido todos ¡Pero no es para llorar, cariño! Aquí hay muchos pretendientes que matarían por estar a tu lado. Especialmente hay dos chicos que batallaran por tu corazón.

—¿Enserio? —Rukia se mostró más interesada y emocionada. En cambio, Ichigo frunció el ceño molesto.

—Uno de ellos es un chico tímido pero de buen corazón, le tienes una gran estima y estoy segura que con un poco de esfuerzo podrá ganar tu corazón.

—¡¿Ya los conozco?! —exclamo la muchacha extasiada. El pelinaranja remarco más su ceño.

—Por supuesto que si —sonrió la mujer —Es más, el otro es alguien que conoces muy muy bien. Tiene profundos sentimientos por ti y espera juntar coraje para confesarse.

—¿Dónde lo dice? —Rukia comenzó a observar las cartas mirando sus dibujos.

Ante la distracción, la adivina le echo un guiño a Ichigo, quien se sonrojo de inmediato.

—Es alguien peculiar y de un carácter muy malo, pero es amable y dulce por dentro —la señora no dejaba de mirarlo y él comenzó a darse cuenta que tal vez no eran estupideces lo que ella decía.

—¡¿Qué más, que más?! —Rukia estaba revolando de alegría por encontrar al amor de su vida.

—¡Y-Ya nos vamos! —ni tonto ni perezoso, Ichigo saco a rastras del pequeño puesto a su mejor amiga.

—¡Espera, iba a decirme a mi futuro amor!

—No confíes en ese tipo de personas, tonta —murmuro sujetándola con más firmeza y aun caminando lo más lejos posible de allí —Aparte están vendiendo peluches de Chapi, ¿no querrás uno?

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡¿Dónde hay? ¡¿Donde?!

Aunque seguramente no encontraría ni un maldito peluche de esa rara obsesión de su amiga, al menos se había salvado de la adivina y sus predicciones.

.

.

.

 _Me tarde en subir, lo sé. Estoy organizando bien mis horarios para poder seguir subiendo,_

 _pero no creo que sirva demasiado si sigo tardandome u.u_

 _No prometo nada porque siempre termino rompiendo mi promesas, lo que si es que tratare enserio de seguir avanzando esta pequeña historia!_

 _Si se preguntan de donde saque esta idea, pues simplemente me motive por la primera vez que me tiraron las cartas. Fue ciertamente emocionante y me puse casi tan exaltada como Rukia xd_

 _En fin, espero que les guste :3_

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por leer este humilde fic!_

 _Saludos, ttebane!_


	4. 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Tite Kubo, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _A favor de la campaña "_ _con voz y voto _" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". Y no me gusta que me manoseen u.u__

* * *

 ** _(4)_**

 _by Namikazee_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Rukia miro a Ichigo sin entender porque actuaba de aquella manera. ¿Qué problema habría que ella tuviese una cita? Él ya conocía a Hanataro Yamada desde hacía tiempo y nunca vio alguna rivalidad entre ellos, es más, parecían llevarse bien por más que Ichigo era poco afectivo y un tanto gruñón. ¿Ahora por qué actuaba así?

—¿Qué te pasa, idiota? Deja de mirarme así —le dijo incomoda ante la mirada asesina que el pelinaranja le dirigía.

—¿Cómo es que tienes una cita con Hanataro? ¡Es ridículo!

—¿Ridículo? ¡¿Por qué seria ridículo?! ¡Es solo una estúpida cita!

—¡Estas muy arreglada para ir a una cita! —señalo su amigo el vestido color pastel que su hermano le había obsequiado para su cumpleaños.

Rukia miro su atuendo y con el ceño fruncido miro a su amigo con rabia. ¿Y ahora que le pasaba al estúpido de Ichigo? ¿Por qué actuaba como si fuese un novio celoso? Seguramente estaba molesto porque le había cancelado los planes el día anterior, pero creía que salir a una cita romántica quizá la haría olvidar de su corazón roto por Kaien Shiba. Hanataro era un buen chico y siempre había gustado de ella, nunca había sido demasiado pesado y había comprendido cuando lo rechazo por primera vez. ¿Qué había de malo salir con un chico tan dulce y agradable?

—Es un enano.

—Tú tienes cara de matón, ¿y crees que las chicas dejan de coquetear contigo por ello?

Enseguida el rostro de su amigo se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.

—Ya sabes que jamás presto atención a ese tipo de cosas...

—¡Pero es porque tú no quieres! ¡Si te dedicaras a tener citas entonces no arruinarías las mías!

Ichigo quito su cara de pena y volteo a verla más enojado que antes, pero Rukia no se dejó intimidar.

—¡Ni siquiera te gusta!

—¿Y tú qué sabes? ¡Ya deja de hacer este espectáculo y déjame pasar!

Ichigo nuevamente intento interponerse en su camino, solo que esta vez ya estaba preparada y no dudo en hacerle una llave de lucha para finalmente colocarle las esposas en una de la mano y la otra en las barandas de las escaleras.

—¡Eso es trampa! —grito Ichigo desde el suelo completamente dolorido —¡¿Y de donde se supone que sacaste eso?!

—Urahara me advirtió que podrías molestarme por envidioso —contesto con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamo sonrojado. ¿Es que hasta Urahara sabía de sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga? ¡Encima lo había traicionado para que ella pudiese deshacerse de él!

—Ahora quédate ahí. Cuando mi hermano venga serás liberado. ¡Adiosito Ichigo!

—¡Espera Rukia!

Pero ella ya había cerrado la puerta y dejado con las palabras en la boca.

* * *

Una hora y media después, Ichigo estaba sentado en el suelo intentando nuevamente zafarse de las esposas. Suerte de Rukia que no hubiese una cuchara cerca porque se cortaría el brazo con tal de ir a detener esa ridícula cita. ¡Ni siquiera traía cargado su celular! ¡¿Cómo es que era tan descuidado?!

—Esto es mi culpa —reconoció con pesar —Hasta el tonto de Hanataro se animó a pedirle una cita ¡Hanataro! ¡¿Cómo puede pasarme esto a mí?!

Kurosaki presto atención cuando escucho el sonido de la cerradura abriéndose. Pensó con alegría que tal vez Hanataro había arruinado su cita y que Rukia venia molesta a casa, tendría la satisfacción de burlarse de ella, no le importaba si lo dejaba toda la noche allí. Para su mala suerte, solo era Byakuya, quien solo levanto las cejas en alto cuando lo vio sentado en los pies de las escaleras y esposado.

—Vaya, entonces no era broma de Rukia —murmuro el pelinegro para sí mismo.

—¿Qué estas esperando para sacarme de aquí? —espeto Ichigo con mala cara, ansioso por librarse de esas esposas.

Sin embargo, Byakuya sonrió burlón, desconcertándolo por completo.

—Me gusta más ese niño para mi hermana que tú.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamo rojo de la furia, pero también de la pena porque ahora también el odioso de Byakuya sabia su secreto, aunque quizá no era tan secreto como él creía.

—Buenas noches, Kurosaki.

Y sin más, Kuchiki subió las escaleras ignorándolo por completo.

Tendría que ponerse cómodo porque pasaría allí un buen tiempo.

.

.

.

 _¡Ay, no me tarde tanto! Estoy feliz :3_

 _Bueno, como verán, Ichigo todavía no se anima a pedirle aunque sea una cita a Rukia y esta salio con el tímido de Hanataro. Me encanta este personaje, cada vez que aparece suelo reírme a carcajadas y valore mucho cuando se unió a Ichigo para salvar a Rukia._

 _En fin, espero que les guste :3_

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por leer este humilde fic!_

 _Saludos, ttebane!_


	5. 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Tite Kubo, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _A favor de la campaña "_ _con voz y voto _" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". Y no me gusta que me manoseen u.u__

* * *

 ** _(5)_**

 _by Namikazee_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—¡Aghh! ¡Lo detesto!

Ichigo frunció el ceño ante el grito de su mejor amiga haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Puede que Rukia fuese pequeña en estatura pero gritaba como un gigante, de lo contrario no estaría sintiendo su tímpano romperse.

La pequeña pelinegra tenía como costumbre obligarlo a ver los domingos la telenovela de la tarde mientras se llenaba la mano de palomitas y lo guiaba hacia su boca. Esta vez la historia se trataba de una chica que se enamoraba de su senpai de la escuela, pero sus sentimientos habían dado un brusco giro hacia su mejor amigo, quien, después de mucho esfuerzo, había logrado confesar sus sentimientos.

—¡Yo quiero que este con Kohaku-senpai! —comento Rukia con molestia —Shin-kun debió haberle dicho antes sus sentimientos, ¡pero no! ¡Tuvo que esperar hasta que senpai se fijara en Michiru para que se declarara! ¡Aghh! ¡Como odio a los tipos así!

Ichigo, pese que al principio estaba ignorando las quejas de su amiga, presto suma atención ante aquello ultimo y sintió su cara enrojecer. Que irónico ¿verdad?

Aclarando su garganta, decidió dar una respuesta.

—Deberías valorar que tuvo el coraje suficiente para hacerlo. Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿ese no es el dicho?

—¡Pero hubiese hablado antes! Estuvo mucho tiempo y muchos años enamorado de ella y jamás fue capaz de decirle una palabra. ¿Qué puede esperar Michiru de un hombre así? —resoplo Rukia, negando la cabeza con decepción —Es lo mismo que mi mejor amigo, ósea tú, estuviese enamorado de mi —Ichigo casi se atraganta con la bebida que justo tomaba para calmar sus nervios —Oe, está bien, imagínate a Renji enamorado de mí y declarándose cuando Kaien-senpai también empiece a sentir algo por mí. ¡Yo lo destrozaría!

—¿Renji enamorado de Rukia? ¡Primero le cortaría la cabeza a ese idiota! —pensó el pelinaranja con un aura oscura y asesina, listo en cualquier instante para salir corriendo a acabar con el pelirrojo.

—¡Oh, cielos! ¡Mira! ¡Shin-kun la beso! ¡La beso! —chillo la Kuchiki para luego soltar un suspiro y agarrar un puño de palomitas.

Ichigo le sonrió de medio lado mientras negaba con la cabeza. Que rara era Rukia, pero aquello debía decirle algo ¿verdad? Quizá era el momento...

—¡Bien hecho, Michiru! ¡Golpéalo, golpéalo! —exclamaba la pelinegra a la vez que agitaba los brazos.

Ichigo suspiro y bajo la cabeza con un aura deprimente.

Y así transcurrió el domingo a la tarde.

.

.

.

 _¡Holis, gente hermosa!_

 _Bueno, hacia un mes que no escribía aquí, ¡pero es por un asunto importante, lo prometo!_

 _Tengo vacaciones en la universidad, ya termine el cuatrimestre y solo queda prepararme para febrero y rendir algunas materias ¡pero nada para preocuparse! I'm soooooo happy :3_

 _Bien, yendo a la historia me inspiré en mi y mis tardes obligando a mi mejor amigo a mirar doramas. Realmente no se me ocurria ninguna para esta trama asi que decidí solo improvisar con la historia y ya. Pobre Ichigo, mas de una vez estuvo a punto de quedarse sin corazòn xD_

 _¡Ojala sea de su agrado!_

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por leer este humilde fic!_

 _Saludos, ttebane!_


	6. 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Tite Kubo, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _A favor de la campaña "_ _con voz y voto _" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". Y no me gusta que me manoseen u.u__

* * *

 ** _(6)_**

 _by Namikazee_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—¿Cómo puedo declararme a una chica? —pregunto Renji dejando plasmados a todos sus amigos.

Hacia media hora Uryu, Chad y Renji habían aparecido en su departamento y simplemente lo hicieron a un lado pasar sin más y sentarse en el suelo para luego colocar las bebidas arriba de la mesa.

Nadie parecía tomarse enserio que su departamento era propiedad privada y nadie podía entrar sin su permiso.

—No —contesto Chad sin más y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Se lo dices y ya, Renji —contesto Ichigo sin darle demasiada importancia y bebió un sorbo de su vaso.

—No es tan simple, Kurosaki. Cada mujer es distinta. —replico el peliazul subiendo sus lentes desde el tronco de su nariz.

—Ja, eso lo dices tú porque fue Orihime quien se confesó primero. ¿Verdad?

—Al menos yo si tengo novia, idiota...

—Oigan, se supone que deberían ayudarme —espeto Renji molesto mirando como sus amigos se lanzaban rayos con los ojos.

—¿Puedo preguntar a quién quieres confesarte? —pregunto Chad sin más.

El rostro del muchacho se volvió tan rojo su cabello, tuvo que desviar la mirada porque estaba bastante avergonzado. No es fácil decirle a tus amigos quien te gusta y sobre todo si estas reuniendo coraje para confesarte.

Ichigo dejo su pelea con el peliazul a un lado para observar a Renji con atención. Siempre había pensado que tal vez Abarai tenía ciertos sentimientos por su mejor amiga, Rukia, quien al mismo tiempo era su interés amoroso. Iba a romperle la cara a Renji si este decía el nombre de la enana pelinegra, sería descarado de su parte pedirle consejos cuando este sabía perfectamente que le gustaba Rukia.

—Creo que me gusta... Tatsuki.

—¿Ah? ¿Tatsuki? —inquirió el pelinaranja sorprendido y al mismo tiempo aliviado, pero sin poder creerse que le gustase su amiga de la infancia.

—Yo creía que te odiaba —murmuro Uryu sorprendido.

—Yo pensé que diría que era Rukia-san.

—¡Cierra la boca, Chad! —grito Ichigo mirando a su amigo molesto.

Renji se rio sin más mientras miraba con burla a su amigo.

—Das pena, Kurosaki. Rukia jamás te vera como algo más que un amigo.

—Tatsuki te odia.

—Pero al menos yo tengo la oportunidad de cambiar sus sentimientos. Del odio al amor hay un solo paso. De la amistad al amor hay kilómetros.

Ishida y Chad se miraron comprendiendo que pronto comenzaría la pelea, por lo que cada uno se colocó atrás del otro con rapidez.

—¿Sabes que en segundo grado gustaba de mí? —Renji escupió su bebida al escuchar al pelinaranja, quien sonreía arrogante —Incluso me hizo cartas de amor y me regalo dulces.

—¡Te matare, Kurosaki! —Abarai intento saltar encima del muchacho, pero Uryu logro sostenerlo antes que se abalanzara.

—¡Ven cuando quieras, te destrozare! —grito Ichigo en respuesta mientras era sostenido por Chad por detrás.

* * *

—Rukia-san, ¿está bien que vayamos a estas horas al departamento de Kurosaki-kun? —pregunto una preocupada Orihime mientras caminaban por el pasillo del piso de su amigo.

—Nee, no te preocupes, Orihime —Tatsuki aleteo la mano para quitarle importancia. Iba ebria y sosteniéndose de su amiga pelinaranja —Ichigo va a abrirnos. Le conviene.

—O le vamos a romper las piernas —balbuceo Rukia en el mismo estado que su amiga, sosteniéndose también de la pelinaranja. Esta suspiro y prosiguió a seguir caminando.

La noche era joven y habían decidido las tres junto con Matsumoto-san a beber y conocer hombres. Inoue fue la única que no bebió más de un vaso y se encargó de cuidar a sus amigas en todo momento. Ahora debía pasar la mayor vergüenza de su vida para llevar a las dos al departamento de su amigo. Por más que había insistido en llevarlas al suyo, estas se habían congeniado para ir a molestar al pobre de Kurosaki a esas horas.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del departamento escucharon gritos adentro. Las dos ebrias se incorporaron y fruncieron el ceño al escuchar las voces familiares.

—¿Ese no es Uryu? —murmuro para sí misma Orihime, sorprendida de escuchar a su novio en la discusión.

—Esos idiotas siempre están peleando —mascullo Rukia notando que eran sus dos mejores amigos quienes más gritaban.

—¡Eres un idiota! —exclamo Renji y se escuchó algo romperse.

Las tres se pusieron alertas y trataron de abrir la puerta. Iban a gritar que abrieran hasta que se escuchó el grito de Ichigo aún más fuerte.

—¡Y tu un pelmazo! ¡Por eso Tatsuki te odia y jamás se fijara en ti!

La mencionada se sonrojo aún más al comprender las palabras del pelinaranja y a quien iba dirigida, Orihime solo se tapó la boca mientras miraba a su mejor amiga y sonrió, Rukia solo se golpeó el rostro con la palma de la mano. Esos dos sí que eran unos tontos.

.

.

.

 _¡Holis! ¿Cómo va?_

 _¿Alguno de ustedes han pensado en como confesarse a una persona? Es completamente incomodo y estupido, pero muy aliviador. Lo digo por experiencia (y así rompieron mi kokoro T.T)_

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por leer este humilde fic!_

 _Saludos, ttebane!_


End file.
